The present invention relates to an accessory merchandiser for supporting and displaying merchandise.
Distributors of power tool accessories use merchandiser units or displays to support accessories and products and to permit customers to view accessories or products. Typically, merchandiser units involve a complicated structure. Such a merchandiser unit may include, for example, product specific structure, laterally extending tiers for supporting accessories that increase the depth of the unit, static supports or hooks as well as closely-packed hooks for the products. A complicated structure, such as the example discussed above, creates complex merchandiser unit set-ups and time consuming product position resets for the distributors. In addition to the complicated structure, typical merchandiser units may appear disorganized to the customer, incur high construction costs, provide a weak product brand presence and inefficiently use a space provided for displaying the product.